


Precision German Engineering

by JollyJameson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, canon-divergent, courtesy of my girlfriend, now officially, this is a literal shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyJameson/pseuds/JollyJameson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My girlfriend made a shitpost via tumblr IM and I put it here.<br/>EDIT: do i tag this as canon-divergent now that Oasis is out or...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precision German Engineering

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend made a shitpost via tumblr IM and I put it here.  
> EDIT: do i tag this as canon-divergent now that Oasis is out or...

You watch as Reinhardt steels himself, giving a small wave to his team as he looks towards the incoming truck.

"Time for some precision German engineering."

With that, his booster activates and he begins careening down the street, gaining speed quickly and preparing himself for impact.  
They collide. With an enormous crash of metal on metal a cloud of dust explodes from them outwards, small bits of concrete and metal fly past you

You hear Mercy call out for her friend, "Reinhardt?! Reinhardt are you there?!"

No one else speaks. No one else moves. Eyes agape with horror from watch a truck mash into their Goliath of a friend.

Mercy is the only one moving, running towards the epicentre of the blast.

You hear a call from within the dust, a great voice calling out...  

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzMrD1Juyto>


End file.
